Call It Fate!
by smarttalentedgirl02
Summary: Ally Dawson has just returned back to her hometown, Miami from Africa. Ride with Ally on this crazy roller-coaster ride where she meets her long lost friend and perhaps the true one.. How will she cope up with the ups and downs? My first story! Do read it and give it a review if possible...
1. Mornings!

CALL IT FATE!

**Mornings!**

**Ally's Pov:**

"**Honey! Come downstairs", my father called out. I immediately took off downstairs to see that my father was busying cooking in the kitchen and brother, Adam was at the table finishing up his breakfast. "Yo, sis", Adam said with his mouth full. I felt the urge to roll my eyes at his absent-mindedness and rebuke him for it but I did not want to ruin such a beautiful morning. "Good Morning, Dad and Little Bro", I replied. My dad smiled at me and then asked, "Are you ready to start your senior year?" "Yep, Dad. What could possibly go wrong?"I remarked sarcastically. My dad just laughed and pushed the matter aside. My brother the whole time was trying to steal my waffles which didn't go unnoticed by me and on instinct I swatted his hand away. He glared at my sharp instincts and I smirked at him. **

**Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I am Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old and have been freshly shipped from Africa to Miami, Florida. I used ot live with my mom, Penny Dawson in Africa but after her death I had to return back to my birthplace and hometown. My brother, Adam Shawn Dawson lived with my dad, Lester Dawson. My brother are not on such good terms but we love each other a lot and support each other. You can say I am a Daddy's girl though but for advice on feminine issues only a mother can provide you help with. Now I have to go to Marino High School fortunately where my brother is supposed to go. **

"**Sis! Come on lets go", Adam yelled at me. I took out my skateboard and slid down the stairs. I know I know I am a whiz but a girl can also have fun. Marino High here I come….**


	2. Marino High

CALL IT FATE!

**Marino High**

**Ally's Pov:**

**The ride to my new school was exceptionally silent except for the time to time news updates on the radio. On reaching there, I suddenly realized that throughout this senior year I would be a loner. Seeing teens greeting each other and discussing about their holidays was a little painful as I was a newbie. Adam signaled me to get out of the car which I reluctantly had to do so. I waved bye to my father and then headed towards the school with Adam. I had decided to go for floral top with white jeggings, black converse and French braid for my eventful first day. Apparently being the newbie and as my brother says a competition for the other girls, I was stared and drooled at by males but got nasty unwelcoming glares from the opposite gender. We rounded up at the reception from where I collected my locker no, class schedule, books, etc and then just followed Adam like a lost puppy. Did I just think that?! **

**I was so into my world that I hit something really hard and toned…what toned? I am a maniac. I was just waiting for my fall to happen and to be mocked upon by the whole school but realized that someone had caught me before the klutz me could have an embarrassing day. After shoving the hair out of my face I looked at my savior. Blonde hair that flops the right way, kind brown eyes which were filled with amusement and a smile danced on his face. I immediately returned back to reality and stepped back away from him wishing my brother did not witness that or else.. "Sis, Where wer-Oh so you met Austin Moon!" Adam smirked. I glared at him and pushed past him to reach my locker but noticed that the scene was witnessed by the entire school. Adam then came beside me and said, "There was no need to run off like that. Austin is a good guy, sis." "You embarrassed me in front of him. You very well know how clumsy I am when nervousness creeps into me." Adam looked at me as if to say 'yeah right sis make me believe that'. I just shrugged and got ready to face my fellow students in my homeroom period. Adam told me he would introduce me to his mates and girlfriend during lunch break. Heading to my classroom now …**


	3. Author Update

CALL IT FATE!

**Its not a new chapter please review it because if you don't then how will I know what to give in my next chapter. Please make sure that you pass me suggestions and advice on how to make the story effective.**

**Love to all my fanfiction readers and writers!**


	4. No way?

CALL IT FATE!

**No Way?!**

**Ally's Pov:**

**I reached the class room and prayed that everything goes well. I opened the door with a sigh to see the entire class of seniors sharing information without a care in this world. I walked down to the last bench and seated myself taking out my precious diary. Just as I was about to write in my diary, I sensed two figures hovering over me. I looked up to see a short latino girl with curly hair and a blonde girl with light pink streaks smiling at me. I returned their smile back and waited for one of them to say something. "Hey Ally!", the blonde girl chirped. I was shocked to hear that she already knew my name though I had been here for just 15 minutes. Before I could say anything, the latino said, "We know your name because your brother is our friend. By the way, I am Trish and she is Cassidy." "Hi, nice to meet you!" "Are you the girl who just landed in our best friend's arms quite a while ago?", Cassidy asked. I was red as a rose on hearing that… Oh god news like this travels fast. "Don't worry, its just that every girl except Trish, Kira and I would die to be in that position.", Trish smirked. I don't know what came over me but I blushed. The bell soon rang and 3 boys and a girl came over to me and introduced themselves as Dez, Dallas, Elliot and Kira. **

**5 minutes had passed and no teacher had entered yet. But the room was so silent that on dropping a pin you could hear its sound. Being the curious Ally as my dad calls me I looked up to see all the students looking at me inquisitively. I shrugged and saw that the seat next to me was occupied by the one and only Austin Moon whose head was on the table. "Um Aus-"Good Morning Class!", the teacher said on entering. We all chorused a good morning too and then took our seats. The teacher raised her head and looked at me expectantly. I just stared at her for a minute or so then realised she wanted me to introduce myself. Ohhh Dear! Here goes nothing…annnnnd my stage fright kicking in!**


End file.
